


Everlasting Nightmares

by Asmar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmar/pseuds/Asmar
Summary: After more than a decade's worth of time, Ash Ketchum decided to "settle down" in a sense after finally winning a league. Ash gained the stereotypical desire to lead a life some would consider generic, though his off-springs were unfortunately plagued with horrendous "issues" for reasons he and his wife failed to determine. Just as Ash's patience was finally about to collapse, his oldest child, Lia, is punished for her misdeeds in a most unusual way. However, what would seem to be a generic journey for Lia evolved into the most terrifying challenge yet.





	Everlasting Nightmares

_“You have misunderstood me, master. There is no other leaf; there is only divine justice, and it demands I serve it well.”_ \- Zamasu  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Ash Ketchum stomped out of the school in irritation, sighing at his daughter's latest exploits. The highly successful Pokémon Trainer could not believe that in spite of everything he tried, Lia was still causing more problems than he could count. His daughter didn't appear particularly concerned about what was going on, and knew they needed to have a discussion as of this moment._

  
_"Do you know how much money we had to spend to keep you from being put on house arrest?" Ash asked with a depressing tone._

  
_"Yeah, the same amount of money I can get selling pirated movies! Not that I would do that, anyway..." Lia replied, smirking at the unethical idea. "I don't see why you're getting fussy over me directing a lewd video in that stupid school. Is what I did really so wro-"_

_"You still don't get it," Ash interrupted unhappily. "If you really wanted to be homeschooled that badly, then you could have just said so! Your mother can just send our Pokémon to daycare, and then she'd have the time for it. Why do you keep doing these things, Lia?"_

_Lia began walking faster, shoving Ash out of the way as she headed in the direction of the nearest PokéMart. Before continuing on her path, Lia gave her father a horrendous glare, which only added to the annoyance that was plaguing him._

_"Why do_ you _keep asking that question, Dad?" Lia snarled in an awful manner. "Did you already forget that talk we had last month, or did Pikachu fry your only remaining brain cells? This world doesn't give a crap about me or anything I do, and it looks like it doesn't even acknowledge me doing as much damage as I can."_

_"You-!" Ash attempted to say, stopping once his daughter entered the PokéMart. Ash then heard what sounded like someone yelling, followed by Lia's sadistic laughter once the chaos started._

I'll just let my wife handle this, _Ash thought in sadness, pulling his trademark hat over his eyes as he walked away._

* * *

  
_Later that evening, Lia had decided to take a stroll around her neighborhood, grinning at the golden PokéBlock she had taken from the school valedictorian before her expulsion. The immoral teenager hadn't planned on a career that depended upon a public school education in the first place, therefore today's events were not a detriment to Lia in the slightest._

  
I might as well give this to mom, _Lia thought as she approached the Ketchum residence._ Getting expelled and leaving my little brother at a movie theater in the same week won't sit well with her...at all.

  
_There was no guarantee that her mother's disappointment would fade, even from being provided with a gift such as that. Lia still preferred to make the attempt, and was about to draft a speech before seeing a lone Chandelure floating near the front lawn, seemingly drifting away from the front door at an excessively slow pace._

  
_Lia halted her movement, placing her hand down her pocket in preparation for a possible Pokémon Battle. The troublesome youth noticed a Cosmog spawning directly in front of her, followed by several Spiritombs. The ghost Pokémon quickly surrounded Lia, each appearing completely emotionless are barely aware of the girl's presence._

  
_"What…? Do you pricks want to fight, or something?" Lia hissed, tempted to call for assistance with her PokéNav._

  
_Before Lia could take any defensive measure, the ruthless individual was struck by a hypnotizing beam from behind, and drifted into an uneasy slumber._


End file.
